The Gust of Gamindustri
by The Little Flower
Summary: She wanted change, and she did. *Just me trying to write something.


_How many years has it been?_

 _Does it even matter to us..?_

It's the same scene for decades and more, the same four fought amidst the myriad brilliance of this location. To others it looked like a piece out of a colorful fantasy, but not for her.

 **She wanted change.**

In fact, the other three also wished for a change. The three thought this change would bring them closer to their goal, their true intention of fighting this war.

Well, what kind of change then? Perhaps one of them would have just a little advantage and turn the tables. But then, if that was the case, that one would have done so and ended the battle decades ago.

 **What were they fighting for anyway?**

The title of True Goddess? No, it cannot be just for a name. They were already standing at the top, as leader of their nations. Their lands prospered, their respective followers and believers each held their faith high. Maybe they wanted to have more followers, but would murdering an opponent deity turn their believers to the winner's side? Well, that none can say, as some held their beliefs for them as their protector.

 **How much longer will this war last?**

"Hey, Purple. Stop spacing out." The white-haired goddess in black bodysuit had her free hand on her waist, her expressions tells that she was quite dissatisfied with the purple-haired goddess' attitude.

"Are we gonna continue or what..?" The blue haired goddess clad in white bodysuit swung her ax backwards, growling in discontent.

"If she is giving up, let's just take her down first," the older goddess in green suggested. She held her spear firm with both of her hands, prepared to engage on the purple goddess.

The purple-haired goddess did not even react to the green one's posture. Instead, she swung her blade to the side and dropped her weapon. Her large blade dissolved into particles before it could came in contact with the grassy terrain. The other three can only look in awe and none of them could guess what was transpiring.

"Purple Heart..?" Her long-time self-proclaimed rival, the white-haired Black Heart, muttered her name and kept her questioning gaze on the purple goddess. The three's posture was broken by a small smile from the purple goddess.

"How long have we been fighting for, huh..?" A tired sigh escapes from the purple goddess' lips, her gaze turned upwards to the limitless sky, and her mind is a gobbled mess. She didn't want to live this way. In fact, she never wished for this life. God knows who allowed her to born a goddess. An individual whose very life is a popularity contest. She wanted someone to understand her, but the very people that were in the same boat as her were keen on being her enemy.

"Now that I think of it, this war is meaningless," Purple Heart said, her gaze still upturned pointing at the broad azure sky. She can only smile at the tinted white lumps that just happen to graze pass each other.

 **She is allowed to do this, right? She can be free, right? Her actions are totally acceptable, right…?**

Well, she didn't care.

"It's been a fun ride, girls." A bright light engulfed the purple goddess and dispersed soon after, the mature goddess was replaced with a petite lilac-haired girl. She held her hands behind her back, and took a few hops backwards, nearing the edge of the floating landmass.

"Thanks for everything, I really hoped we could've became friends. I guess... it's not gonna work out, huh?" The purple goddess reopened her lips once again, her voice was younger, and felt pure. She gave the three a warm smile, a contented grin deep from her heart, before-

"What are you-"

 **She jumped.**

It's dark.

A blonde fairy, hovering on her blue tome, the details of the room were hard to see without the light from the corridor. She kept her hands on her lap while she moved inside the room, struggling to close the door behind her.

The room felt warm. Slowly, her blue eyes turned to the source of the warmth. The air conditioner was on.

 _It shouldn't be on._

...

The fairy made her way to the other side of the room. The wide-open wardrobe beside the neat bunk bed was the first thing that caught her attention. The white sailor uniforms were all pushed to pile on one side, leaving a large space in the middle. A hanger with a short-sleeved white mini hoodie was left on the floor without a care.

…

The fairy averts her gaze to the other half of the room, her sight soon falls upon the messy cushions on the rug.

"Neptune…"

"Histoire."

The fairy's call was answered by the petite girl who laid sideways on the cushions. Her back was turned against the fairy, the lilac-haired girl did not even bother to avert her gaze to meet the fairy's.

"Neptune, I-"

"Shut up. The last thing I want to hear is a lecture from you."

The girl's sentence weighed a serious tone. The fairy was taken aback by her sudden response. She never attempted to talk back to the fairy. For years the fairy had been by her side, she was like a guardian, a parent to her.

"Neptune, listen I-"

"For _years_ and _years_ and _years_ I endured...I was told at birth to _fight_ the only few that could've understand me…" Tears befall the crestfallen girl, she grits her teeth, determined to get everything out of her hurting chest and mind. Her yells were met with silence from the fairy.

"…"

"What in Gamindustri drove me to such frenzy to win the war…"

"…"

"I'm tired, Histy… I'm tired of all this…"

"…"

"Y'know… I met her just now. Nepgear was her name, right?"

"…"

"She's dependable… Her passion… She can replace me, right?"

"Please don't think that way, Neptune-"

This time, her words weren't responded with silence. The fairy exclaimed, trying to rid her of that thought. She panicked. She never thought this cheerful girl would have such antagonistic thoughts.

"It is true, right?" Neptune chuckled, her voice slowly getting a little hoarse. "That's why, I have decided…"

"Huh?"

The crestfallen girl slowly get up from her position, she sat up and turned to face the fairy, in her palm a crystal-like item emanated a dim light. She held her arm up to show the fairy the item in her hand, and she-

"Sharicite..?" Histoire muttered under her breath.

" _I love you for everything, Histoire… Mother…"_

 **She crushed it.**

At the outskirts of Lastation, where the small Midgard City stood. A black building, with black tinted windows running through all four faces of the building. There were people coming and going under the summer blaze. Most of them had weapons and were clad in armor suits and such, each pimped with equipment. The building was known as the Guild, an international organization that serves under the Basilicom. Well just as it name implies, it serves as a middleman to distributions and submissions of quests and such. Not only that, it also has the ability to approve and distribute permits and passes to certain enclosed areas of Gamindustri.

To enter the building was to be engulfed in cool air. The girl immediately went to the passport section. She wiped off some sweat on her forehead and tidied her long lilac hair extending to her waist while waiting for the queue. Soon after, she was met by a friendly wave from a free counter.

"Hey, young lady! You're not from around these parts, right?" The aged man clad in black suit asked while his fingers worked on the computer. He handed the girl a form to fill after.

"Yeap, I'm traveling around the world!" The girl said, taking the form eagerly.

 _The name's Neptune! The Gust of Gamindustri!_


End file.
